The purpose of conversion coatings on metal surfaces are to provide corrosion resistance and improve the adhesion of the ultimate coating(s). The conversion coating improves the adhesion of final coating layers such as paints, inks, lacquers and plastics.
Traditionally, chromates have been utilized as conversion coating compounds. Chromates are known to exhibit acceptable performance on different types of metals or alloys, such as aluminum, steel, galvanized steel and zinc-aluminum coated steel. Chromate conversion coatings are typically administered by contacting the metal surface with an aqueous solution containing hexavalent or trivalent chromium ions, phosphate ions or fluoride ions. Serious concerns have been raised, however, regarding the pollution effects of the chromate or phosphate discharged into rivers or waterways by such processes. Due to the high solubility and the strongly oxidizing character of hexavalent chromium ions, conventional chromate conversion coating processes require extensive waste treatment procedures to control their discharge.
While many acceptable chromium-free conversion coatings have been developed, their utility is often limited to only one type of metal substrate. Many industrial operations, however, involve the sequential processing of different types of metals. Unless the undesirable chromium compounds are used, the industrial metal processor is forced to change the conversion coating bath for each different type of metal. This results in unacceptable downtime and higher processing costs.
It is desirable, therefore, to have a conversion coating compound which is equally effective on more than one type of metal. This is achieved by the composition and process of the present invention.